dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaylah
Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters Directory: Characters → Humans → Humans with Saiyan blood Directory: Characters → Z Fighters Kaylah (ケイラ, Keira) is the sixth child and youngest daughter of King Shawn Spencer and Queen Denise Uzumaki, the younger sister of Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, and Tiffany. She's the great-great-great grandmother of Adam, David, James, Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun. She's also the ancestor of Zesmond, Alyson, Nathaniel, Kayla, Melissa, Tommy, Matthew, Goku Jr., and Marie. Kaylah was the fourth Jinchuriki and the last heir of the throne during the century-long conflict known as the Five Hundred Year Revolution War '''between in the Spencer World and Spencer Clan Massacre. Kaylah was born Half-Human and Half-Saiyan Hybrid as The first Eternal Dragons: Shenron and Porunga Jinchuriki Host with the glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks and Ultimate Fighter. Shortly before the beginning of the Spencer Clan Massacre, Kayla was frozen in an iceberg for five hundred years; she later emerged, still biologically from four years old and grew into ten years old (almost turning eleven years old), into a world engulfed by her late parents and siblings died after she was born goes to send and transfer another timeline: Age 757, but she remains at the young age of the power of Eternal Life. She remained a pure-hearted, shy, quiet, kind-hearted, and sweet kid at heart throughout her year-long struggle, despite the overwhelming loss of her family, people and the heavy burdens she was forced to bear. She's the wife of Jimmy Hawkins and caring and loving mother of her only daughter, Katherine. |Race = 1/2 Human 1/2 Saiyan|Gender = Female|Date of birth = November 29th, Age 257 Age 757 (Send another timeline) (Super Exciting Guide)|Date of death = May 8th, Age 289 Age 774|Height = 5'1"|Weight = 103 lbs|Address = Spencer World (Formerly) Spencer House|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts Teacher Student of Supreme Kai High School Student Ultimate Fighter Housewife Singer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team) (Warrior, Age 762 - Age 790|Age 790)|FamConnect = Shawn Spencer (Father) Denise Uzumaki (Mother) James (Paternal Grandfather) Rita (Paternal Grandmother) Zesmond (Older Brother) Brianna (Older Sister) Ashley (Older Sister) Brittany (Older Sister) Tiffany (Older Sister) Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) (Maternal Uncle) Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails) (Maternal Aunt) Naruto Uzumaki (Maternal Cousin) Boruto Uzumaki (Godson) Himawari Uzumaki (Goddaughter) Hinata Uzumaki (Sister-in-law) Jiraiya (Godfather) Jimmy Hawkins (Husband) Katherine (Daughter) Michael (Son-in-law) Adam (Grandson) Lisa (Granddaughter-in-law) Justin (Great-Grandson) Misty (Great-Granddaughter-in-law) David (Great-Grandson) James (Great-Grandson) Doris (Great-Great-Great Granddaughter) Maria (Great-Great-Great Granddaughter) Haylie (Great-Great-Great Granddaughter) Marcus (Great-Great-Great Grandson) Shaun (Great-Great-Great Grandson) Zesmond (Descendant) Alyson (Descendant) Nathaniel (Descendant) Kayla (Descendant and Current Successor) Melissa (Descendant) Tommy (Descendant) Matthew (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant) Charley (Friend) Danny (Friend) McKenzie (Friend) Timmy (Friend) Lisa (Friend) Chris (Friend) Harry (Friend) Trish (Friend) Toby (Friend) Bobby (Friend) Jason (Friend)}} Appearance Kaylah is the young child and grew up as attractive young woman of average height slim figure with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She have the blue eyes, very pale skin complexion, and jet black hair with China blunt bang front and two locks frame her face. She bears a striking resemblance to her mother, having her father's blue eyes and jet black hair color, and she also have mother's very pale skin complexion with China blunt bang front, and two locks frame her face. She's share the similar same facial features, height and weight like Videl, her daughter, Katherine and Kayla. She's wears a bluish white princess kimono flare hanfu Chinese dress reach floor-length with black flats, tied bun, but with the same locks framing her face front and Japanese blue sapphire royal rhinestone empress crown as the Dragon Princess from the Royal Spencer Family. She is dressed in a white wedding night gown flowing and flare reach floor-length which tie around the breasts, her hair becomes more disheveled, swarovski crystal diamond headband and flats as Super Buu's bride in under Super Buu's mind control and funeral burial tomb as a angelic beautiful ghost. She have the glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks appears on their foreheads and the rest of her body as Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragons: Shenron and Porunga. She wears the signature outfit: the white sleeveless loose shirt, purple T-shirt (later purple sleeveless shirt undershirt), black fingerless gloves, black capris, gold hair clips for pigtails. As she was a smaller child, she originally have short jet black hair, she usually wear a loose-fitting, hooded long-sleeved purple and white zip-up jacket reach her waist with purple cuffs, hem and pockets over mesh armor (which it was ruined with short-sleeved white t-shirt during the Captain Ginyu saga), later she wore the white sleeveless loose shirt, purple sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, black carpis and green shoes, before she grew up as teenager her hair reaches down her chest and tied for pigtails, until she reach her adulthood, her hair grew reaches down her her hips, and yellow boots outfit attire with white long hooded slim jacket, with long bell sleeves and tie strings to disguise around the world with or without a mask as the famous celebrity crime fighter. When undercover, she usually wear a white, horned mask to conceal her own identity. It is suggested they are of Asian descent as The '''Mysterious Masked Fighter, and Spencer Girl. Personality According to Goku and Vegeta, Kaylah was the pure-hearted, shy, quiet, sweet, attractive, caring, kind, gentle, polite and tomboyish girl. She's already has being a headstrong, tough, emotional, and sweet girl in the entire series until her death with heart virus. She's also the smart-mouthed, arrogant, fierce, and stubborn fighter at the villains sometimes, she's being forced to fight them. Kaylah showed her true nature is the caring, kind hearted, friendly, sweet and gentle personality to be the pure-hearted and tomboyish girl, who's influenced by Starfire as her surrogate mother and Raven is her mentor and surrogate older sister, she's share similar background with Gohan, she doesn't have the same fighting spirit and self-confidence like her father and sweet and gentle personality like her mother. She's hated being the damsel in distress to everyone include boys or villains to saw her, catch her and touch her, but Super Buu is very falling in love with her with flit at her to make her his wife as a royal princess of the Spencer World, when she's grow up as tomboy teenager, but she rejects him several times that he's keeping touch her body for sexual attractions towards her by grab her hair and body in his grips hostage for being Shawn's youngest daughter as his bride and mind control to control her forcefully as his wife. She's already has the most beautiful singing soft-spoken voice of her entire life which she inherited traits from her mother. She was having suffering amnesia since part in her childhood until she reach her teen years to regain memories to learn the real truth about Spencer Clan Massacre on the day of her birth and death of her family and people of her dimensional homeworld. She's the most clever, super intelligence and knowledgeable youngest member of the American team. She's too afraid of Frieza, Cell and Super Buu for hatred of her family and people, because her father are better powerful extremely warrior as Ultimate Fighter than them are and he's had the power of Eternal Life: Immortality before he passed away as he's extracting his immortality after he dies and seal into his youngest daughter. She's get angrier, emotional and stubborn when she fight villains. She's loved martial arts, adventures, travels, reading, carnivals, pulling pranks and coloring. She's great cook and make great food, travels with her friends and being respectful and beloved to her mentors: Kitibo and Supreme Kai. Kaylah was falling in love with Jimmy Hawkins since they were younger, that's they're make love, later she's feared almost lost him in the battle with Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Dabura and Super Buu since she was an adult and mother, later he's died along with her front of her daughter, Katherine since she was 7, who witness him killing her and her father by Super Buu once again in battle before her death with heart virus in her adulthood to release Majin Buu upon in the Earth in 5 billion years as she become a loving mother passed away to raise her daughter by her one of her close friends, Bobby. She's always be a prankster at young age which she's inherited childish traits from her mother and aunt Kushina Uzumkai on the villains include booby traps and pulling pranks with nicknames, because the villains were mean, bullying her, mocking of her parents, being orphan her whole life, and give her the mean nicknames, then she's decided meet her close friends as the surrogate family: Charley, Danny, McKenzie, Timmy, Lisa, Chris, Trish, Toby, Harry and Bobby in Jump City, California as the group called American Team to travel and have the great adventures around the world with her. She's enjoyed the Streak salad and chocolate chip cookies. She's want to be the powerful extremely martial artist: Ultimate Fighter and much stronger like her father and kind, gentle, polite, sweet and tomboyish like her mother. Biography Background Kaylah was born in the night of November 29th of Age 257 (she send another timeline Age 757 have ability to time portal creation from Ashi) on the Spencer World as the Royal Spencer Family as the last heiress of the supreme throne. She have the disability: Autism, the power of Eternal Life: Immortality, and Saiyan Potential Hidden & Mystic Powers at the day of her birth of The Spencer Clan Massacre destroyed and deserted by Wizard Babidi, Dabura and Super Buu once and later Frieza twice on the death of her family, friends, people and status in their present timeline Age 737 - Age 762. Her father, Shawn was died wounded along with her mother, Denise to gave up their lives to protect her from Super Buu, before they're about to put the eternal dragons: Shenron and Porunga and Dragon Telegrams Seal with Dragon Balls Birthmarks and Immortality as a small baby and her mother died at the childbirth before she died along with her father to protect her from Super Buu. However, at the age of 3, Kaylah watched her older brother beaten into death by Super Buu on Spencer World Martial Arts Tournament, she gets separated from her older brother, Zesmond died end hands of Super Buu in the World Martial Arts Tournament stadium by he knockout her off the ring, hit her head on the ground, with bleed on her head and a large invisible scar, laying unconscious at the middle ring while attempting to board a moving hospital bed, and the two never see each other again. In few days later, she's woke up from deep coma in her own bedroom in the Titans Tower with Teen Titans, Jump City, California, and one day she's became the orphan as shy, quiet, and pure heart child almost becoming a prankster with her friends to pulling pranks and booby-traps on villains a lot together for years. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Main article: Vegeta Saga Kaylah becomes the first female won the Junior Division Martial Arts Tournament in the dimensional world: Spencer World at the age of 3 with her friends and Earth as the famous celebrity crime fighter and superhero to help the police: Mysterious Masked Fighter as she's sneaks out of her room from the Titans Tower. She transferred by her mentors as the tiny baby crying on the door raised by Raven as her surrogate older sister and Starfire as her surrogate mother to her to the timeline modern world of Jump City to raised by Teen Titans who kept her status a secret from her and lied to her from learning her heritage and parents, but Robin and others are very overprotective of her about going to Dragon Ball Z world where she won't end up died like the rest of her entire family and people did. Chris, Toby, Bobby, Harry and Lisa always wanted to pull pranks and booby-traps on the villains together include making the Ginyu Force wear girl hair, makeup and dresses with take pictures of them and videos, then put girl make-up makeovers on Dodoria's and Dabura's faces, graffiti all over Frieza's ship, the Ginyu Force's ships, Cooler's ship, Dr. Gero's laboratory, Babidi's ship, pull pranks on and trick Super Buu with nicknames: Super Buu-Boo, Buu-Boo, and Banana-head and also she's fighting villains for making fun of her and mean nicknames, which they called her "Spencer Girl". Frieza Saga Main articles: Namek Saga, Captain Ginyu Saga, and Frieza Saga But some people survived in under tunnel base ground shelter with survivors left of Spencer siblings: Zesmond and Kaylah from evil forces: Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon and The Ginyu Force to capture the last Spencer, Zesmond was choose his ultimate sacrifice himself and died at the end hands of Super Buu attacked in dimensional world, she and her kitty cat, Kendall escapes to Planet Namek away from them in the history of the Spencer Family and made Kaylah as The Last Spencer. Frieza and his henchmen: Zarbon and Dodoria are looking for the last survivor was Kaylah to be captured as Frieza's prize in Namek and Frieza Saga to meet new friends: Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamaha, Piccolo, Dende, Future Trunks, Kid Trunks, Goten, Jimmy and Krillin as she's Eternal Dragons: Shenron and Porunga Jinchuriki Host of Dragon Balls Birthmarks, grow up as orphan with her friends: Charley, Danny, McKenzie, Timmy, Lisa, Chris, Trish, Toby, Harry, and Bobby in Jump City, California as the American Team to travel around the world to train hard to make her stronger with her as her surrogate family by the death of her brother fighting the Ginyu Force in the dimensional world, but she was raised and training by her mentors: Kitibo and Supreme Kai in Supreme Kai's Planet until she reaches in her preteen years of age 10 (almost 11-years-old on her birthday) and teen years of age 17 as the Ultimate Fighter. Cell Saga Main articles: Garlic Jr. Saga, Trunks Saga, Androids Saga, Imperfect Cell Saga, Perfect Cell Saga, and Cell Games Saga Due to the signs of a possible future approaching, Kaylah was told by Teen Titans revealed the truth about her status as the Jinchuriki at age ten, six years earlier than the traditional age of sixteen. Kaylah felt burdened by her status as the other children of Jump City refused to play and going adventures with her anymore and she came to spend more time practicing saiyan powers with the teen titans. Raven was the only one who showed understanding of Kaylah's burden, having been good friends with Shawn Spencer, Kaylah's late father, and tried to help ease Kaylah through the transition from childhood to adulthood by providing Kaylah with balance through fun with her friends traveling and adventures together during the upheaval in her life. However, Kaylah later discovered that she would be sent to the Dragon Ball Z world in order to complete her Saiyan Powers and martial arts training far away from Raven, whom the other titans thought was too soft or hard on her, she's still get upset and frustrating at Robin and other titans keep the secret and hiding things from her and didn't tell her the truth about everything since she was a baby in her whole life, then she's cries ran into her bedroom. Unable to deal with the weight of her new status and the same path that Shenron and Porunga; eternal dragons had chosen for her to control Dragon Balls Birthmarks, and she was born with strong largest amount of pure energy and Eternal Life. Afraid and confused, the young fighter ran away with her white blue eyes kitty cat, Kendall, though they became caught in a storm shortly after, which caused them to crash into the water. Kaylah saved herself and Kendall from drowning by semi-consciously entering the physic powers and freezing them both in a sphere of ice through a combination of air and water. The Super Saiyan Form, Super Saiyan Powers and physic powers where she got learned it from the strongest Pokemon, Mewtwo, and Super Saiyan kept her alive, albeit not fully conscious, in the iceberg for about the five hundred years while the war raged on. Meeting Cell in his final Perfect Form in the first time of her life, she was scared and terrified of him with fear face to face him like Frieza for the first time, because he's knowing her father, Shawn, the angelic beauty appearance of her late mother, Denise, and he's murdered all of her 6 friends on the front of her, leaving of her 3 friends: Timmy, Trish, and Bobby survived and lived in the Cell Games after she reveals her story about her past and descendants to him, he's senses and realized that Kaylah was Shawn's youngest daughter as the last princess, Jinchuriki and last spencer from Spencer World, then he's decided to kill her first before she's get much weaker than her father, he's had a chance to extract her immortality and strong pure energy from her transfer into himself, but he's defeated by Gohan at the end. Majin Buu Saga Main articles: Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament Saga, Babidi Saga, Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga, Kid Buu Saga, and Peaceful World Saga Grew up as 17-years-old sweet tomboyish teenager as a fighter in 7 years later, Kaylah, now seventeen, suffering from severe amnesia and going by the alias "Kay", is sent away from a cruel orphanage by its inconsiderate and repulsive matron. With no memory of her past, childhood and her only clue being the necklace her grandmother gave her seventeen years at the day of her birth before (of which she is unaware was the lost princess of the Royal Family Bloodlines Traits of the Spencer World), Kay hopes to somehow find her family in the Spencer House, accompanied by a stray cat named Kendall. Then, she bearable that she's almost becoming pregnant in very young with her newborn baby and strong pure energy inside her before her 18th birthday having a wedding comes away after her best friend, lover and boyfriend, Jimmy Hawkins as 18-years-old in high school sweethearts as the tournament fighters into the Martial Arts Champions and they enter the World Martial Arts Tournament together and ask her to marry him with a lovingly proposal holding his hands to her and wedding ring, and she cried tears amazingly said, "Yes!" As they share romantic kiss each other in the front of everybody include her friends is cheering for them about their marriage at the young age for the first time that she's happy to be a beautiful wife and loving mother for a new life, but Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui and Super Buu arrive the scene on the Martial Arts Tournament to see her again in her blossom appearance in the first time, she learns from Supreme Kai and Kitibo to telling her about her origins that Super Buu was murdered her whole family in the Spencer World destroyed by Wizard Babidi, Dabura and Super Buu at time for seasons that he hated her father get to her, and she refused his offer as his bride to be wedded, then she been knocked unconscious and kidnapped by Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui and Super Buu to absorb all of her energy to release Majin Buu himself of use her immortality, intelligence and knowledge, and she's make a perfect bride for Majin Buu (Super Buu) and Jimmy saved her to stop making the wedding and got away to Spencer House. Later she's watching a fight between Trish, Timmy and Super Buu similar to Gotenks vs. Super Buu by she listening their conversations to fall to a trap, and Buu got Jimmy injured and knocked him unconscious before he's absorbed Trish, Jason and Timmy of using their powers and abilities with confident, knowledge and intelligent, when Super Buu meet Kaylah again as a teenage sweet tomboyish girl arrived at the battlefield, he's saw her beautiful appearance in confrontation each other, but he's recognized her since she was a adorable little girl in Spencer World Martial Arts Tournament stadium by the death of her older brother and splitting image of her late mother, Denise resembles Kaylah, he want to make her his bride with him or tries to kill her so long for play pranks on him and nicknames: Super Buu-Boo, Buu-Boo and Banana-head since she was a child as the lost princess and orphan with her friends why she's laughing at him with nicknames about from her childhood with apologies, and then she's already learning the real truth about the Spencer Clan Massacre, she choose say no, where she's still greatly have round 2 challenge as rematch with him from the final and last time from years ago in her childhood as she's got the upper hand against Super Buu and fighting with him in long battle, but still haunting and regain her memories in her flashbacks by she's remember her past when she fighting him since she was little girl from the World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World, but she blocks his attacks like nothing and he's off guard at his overconfident front of her and he got angry at her even more than before. She's told Buu in her kind, polite and gentle manners about her early childhood, lose little bit her memories during she was hit her on the ground and falling unconscious in a few days, she become the sweet girl and prankster, that she's no longer Jinchuriki once her father created, after her mother died at childbirth along with her father Super Buu have killed, she's no longer prankster when she stop to pull pranks anymore, her immortality is still in her living body, thanks to Babidi make wanted posters dead or alive about her to hire Frieza, Cell and others tried to kill her to get her immortality from her, they're all failed to kill her since in her childhood, fight him in Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World since she was almost turned four that he's almost killed her at 3 times that she feared and hated him he tries, she's revealed to him that she's change her true pure-hearted, kind-hearted, polite, sweet and gentle personality still she's tomboyish girl that she's recognized as the fat Majin Buu and release her mystic powers transforms into the Super Saiyan: the Super Saiyan Powers at the whole time from him by powering up and she's also tell Buu that she's grow much stronger than him. Super Buu with his evil grin at her to revealed with his true nature to her the real horrific truth about from the beginning, in fact he's one who murdered her family and people because it's was Babidi's idea is exploited the Jinchuriki weakness during childbirth, tries to marry her mother was the Uzumaki clan as ninja fighter and previous Jinchuriki before her, because he was jealous of her father married to her mother, and then he's plan to kill her father, mother, siblings and rest of her people from the beginning as he's real, cold-hearted, ruthless and dangerous murder of her entire family, relatives and people as she shocked and horrified fear in her face after she's learning the whole real truth from him about her family and behind with the Spencer Clan Massacre. But the battle continues, then he's have the advantage of upper hand against her, hold her in his grips, overpowering, torture and beating her up near-death throughout the battle as she falling and laying on the ground unconscious, softly moaning, crying and woke up moving around crawling to get away from him. Super Buu absorb her energy cells from to strangling her, when she began weakly illness during her weak state like her mother did, he makes her unconscious again, carry her away on his arms and kidnapped by him to his hideout: Super Buu's bridal chamber to extract her immortality from her body, screamed, going weaker moving, she wears a white wedding night gown flowing and flare reach floor-length which tie around the breasts, swarovski crystal diamond headband and flats then he's control her like a puppet with his mind control trance, force her to marry him in his wedding ceremony chamber, they're about to kiss, then he's command her to fight Jimmy, he's hit her again to fight it and then she's falling into his arms, tells her to fight it, he's tell her that he loved her and break free of his control, she fights back against him from hurting Jimmy. Later Kaylah was almost killed by Super Buu in battle, he's about finishing her off, find a way to defeat him by using her energy with her right hand, going inside his brain to release all her friends and Fat Buu in pods get them out, transform the Kid Buu and with the Spirit Bomb to defeat him forever, tell her friends good-bye for being her friends to release her large amount power to revive everybody with Dragon Balls and Birthmarks, it was her heroic sacrifice to save her friends and Z-Fighters from Kid Buu blow the Earth, where she has gave up her powers to her daughter, Katherine, her grandson, Adam, her great-grandson, James and descendants before her death. But there's gonna be her descendants will take her legacy and place as the new Spencer Family to stay survived and live new life on Earth and went back to her timeline. Kaylah was saying to her daughter with being drained of her life force, weaker state, dark circles under her eyes, emotional tears and beautiful smile. She's defeated him, when she's become the first Earth's special defender to protect earth, she defeat Dabura, Spice Boys and Bojack and his gang imprisoned by her from many months, then she married Jimmy at her mansion with beautiful backyard ceremony with her friends and relatives invited her wedding, now she lived with her husband in Spencer House, and on her 19th birthday, she's give birth a healthy daughter, Katherine. At 32 years old in Age 289, her husband was killed by Super Buu, then she was killed by Super Buu for the last time, she's defeated him again to protect her daughter as a mother and ended up with illness of having heart virus during immortality effective of her state, then she's want her close friend, Bobby to take care of her child and protect her from Frieza, Cell and Super Buu the same fate like her, prevent destruction in her future, telling her descendants about they won't ended up as suffering the same fate as she have, and died peace disappears in send her timeline where her daughter was child and grow up as sweet tomboyish teenager. The five hundred years Kaylah had spent frozen in an iceberg while in the Super Saiyan and Immortality, Kaylah drained much of her inherent life energy, and by her later years the strain of this began to weigh heavily upon her body to giving birth to a daughter named Katherine at the young age in her childhood, teens and reach adulthood about 32-year-old after she defeated Super Buu once again for second time. When she felt that her end was nearing, she tasked Kibito and Supreme Kai to search for, protect and watch over the next Jinchuriki in next Spencer family. Eventually, at the relatively young biological age of thirty-three (532-years-old or five hundred and thirty-three years old), Kaylah was died at heart virus along with her husband, Jimmy Hawkins in her master bedroom and Bobby raised her daughter on his own to moved in San Francisco (she transform in her younger version adult form spirit beautifully appearance as her 42 years old still masked her appearance younger form of 24-year-old). She was reincarnated into the youngest human fighter with Autism and Saiyan powers as a sweet, pure-headed, and tomboyish girl named Kayla. Legacy A massive statue of Kaylah Spencer was created on Kaylah Memorial Island in Spencer World, a small island located in Yue Bay. A teenage Kaylah is depicted wearing Turtle School symbol and Spencer Clan crest on her back, white sleeveless loose shirt, purple T-shirt, black capris, black fingerless gloves, tied a long ponytail, white long-sleeved slim robe with a hood and holding a staff with the Martial Arts symbol on top, overlooking the city he founded with the help of her friends and allies. The statue was created and donated by the Turtle School as a sign of peace and goodwill at the end of King Piccolo War with her great-great grandsons, David, who's Earthling and new heir of the wealthy main household lived in the Spencer House, and who's a Saiyan, James Spencer as the new king and the new heir of the royal throne as Emperor by living the royal winter palace with his family in the Spencer World rebuilding healing and peace. As is tradition, a picture of Kaylah was also added to the inner sanctuary of the Southern Memorial Temple, in order to keep the line of statues of past Saiyans, Martial Artists and heroes up to date. Her statue stood in the middle of the assemblage. Power Manga and Anime Kaylah Spencer was the most powerful ultimate fighter with Saiyan Powers as the earth's special forces as defender to defeat evil forces. Kaylah demonstrates her amazing martial arts skills of Enhanced Combat and she's most primal, significant and powerful version of herself, mostly shown as a symbol of her highest hidden power and her inner purity to fight as she transforms to Potential Unleashed and Super Saiyan. Like Kayla, she's the most powerful and strongest fighter as the Ultimate Fighter with Saiyan Powers being half human half Saiyan hybrid to control her Ki energy get much powerful state with her physic powers to learn training from traveling around the world as she's fast learner with intelligence and knowledge skills and also hand-to-hand combatant as ancestor to her great grandchildren and descendants to take her legacy. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki. *Mystic Martial Arts - The ability to utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. *Dimensional Travel - The power to travel between different dimensions. *Immortality - Kaylah was born with on the birth after her family and people wiped out by Babidi and Super Buu. *Psionic Manipulation - The ability to possess all existing psychic/psionic/mental powers. Or Have all mental/psychic abilities Kaylah can use many psionic abilities such as empathy, telepathy, and telekinesis. *'Physic Powers' - Kaylah learned from Mewtwo is highly adept at utilizing its Psychic powers, displaying telekinesis and telepathy as well. It utilizes its telepathy to communicate with humans and translate the Pokémon language. It uses its telekinesis to fly, block special abilities, and expunge people's recollections. *Counter - The ability to counter the enemy attacks by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. *'Cross-Counter Move' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover' - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. *'Enhanced Intelligence' - Kaylah used the power of extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence and other mental abilities/skills. *'Knowledge Replication' - power to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. Kaylah can gain/replicate any kind of knowledge, be it knowledge over a subject, a foreign language, or mastery of a fighting style. They can duplicate information from creatures or inanimate mediums of data, such as books, computers, etc. This may be active (user has to focus) or passive (constant absorption). *Astral Projection - The power to separate one's spirit from one's body 'and enter and travel on astral plane. *'Pressure - Kaylah is immune to the move and attacks. *Ki Manipulation - Kaylah & Ultimate Kaylah's signature attacks in the Raging Blast Series. *Ki Sense – Kaylah can sense power levels like many other characters in the series. *Kiai – An invisible wave of ki emitted shockwaves from the hand. Used by Kaylah. *Invisible Eye Blast – Kaylah has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of her eyes. *Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *Saiyan Power - As a half-human and hald-Saiyan with Saiyan Powers, Kaylah possess the Saiyan's genetic traits that allows Kaylah's power to continue to increase as she fights and rise dramatically after recovering from near fatal injuries. *'Superhuman Strength' - While as a child, Kaylah showed level of superior physical strengths, after beginning her training under Supreme Kai's tutelage, her heritage natural Saiyan physical strength. *Afterimage Technique - A movement technique where the user moves so fast they leave behind an afterimage of themself. *Afterimage Strike – One of Kaylah's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi & Raging Blast seriesKi Blast – The most basic form of ki energy wave. *Explosive Wave – A technique on which the user bursts out "ki" from all over its body in order to repel opponents around it. *Energy Shot - A chargeable Ki Blast Super Skill used by Kaylah. *Consecutive Energy Blast - An Energy Barrage technique used by Kaylah. *Full Power Energy Blast Volley - A stronger Energy Barrage technique used by Kaylah *Rolling Bullet - An Evasive Energy Barrage technique used by Kaylah *Full Power Energy Wave - A powerful energy wave technique fired from Kaylah's palm and by far Kaylah's strongest ki-based attacks. *'Eagle Rush' - A High Speed Rush used by Kaylah. It was named in the Budokai series, and her Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Hawk Arrow – One of Kaylah's rush techniques in the Budokai series. *Hawk Charge - A variation of Hawk Arrow used by Kaylah. Kaylah delivers a charging elbow strike to the opponent then follows up the attack with a Ki-enhanced palm strike. *Destructo Disk – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *Galactic Donut – A powerful gripping technique used by Kaylah. Gotenks uses this from her, controllable halo to wrap around Super Buu, constricting him within the halo. *Super Donut Volley - A variation of the Galactic Donut technique where Kaylah fires a volley of energy rings at the opponent that explode on contact. *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball – A situational attack used by Kaylah when she once succeeded in capturing Super Buu (who had shaped himself into a ball) in several Galactic Donuts. *Healing – The ability to heal wounds. Taught her by Dende and Kitibo. Dende's power to heal extends beyond the victim's wounds, as he is capable of restoring tattered clothes. *Eagle Kick – One of Kayla's techniques in the Budokai series. *Meteor Crash - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Kayla. *Meteor Strike - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Kayla. *'Arm Breaker' – The signature leg kick she uses to break her opponent's arm. *'Swordsmanship' - Kaylah before her human descendant learned this sword with her fighting skills from her father, brother, Supreme Kai and Gohan. *'Kaylah's Close Call' – Used the side kick she uses to end this attack Raditz, Frieza, Cell and Super Buu. Which its was Videl's Close Call. *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack – Kaylah's signature move. Kaylah taught Gotenks expels Kamikaze Ghosts from her mouth for an attack. These ghosts are touch sensitive and explode when they touch anything, including each other (shown when the ghosts grab each other's hands). *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 4 – A version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which uses four ghosts. Named in Dragon Ball Z. *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 10 Ghost Finish – A version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which uses 10 ghosts. Used this technique against Super Buu. *Balloon Flash Bomber – An attack which breaks down into 14 ghosts. *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack 100 Ghost Finish – A more powerful version of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which utilizes 100 ghosts. *Telepathy – A technique that Goku taught her from battles. *Dragonthrow – Kaylah's signature grapple throw. *Pressure Point Attack - The technique to knock out the opponent in one strike. *Mind Reading – First somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught her how to read the minds of others, by placing her palm on their head. *Telekinesis – She uses this in a training field to take control the energy, and block attacks in levitate people and objects with her mind. *Energy Barrier – Kayla used this technique to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *Invisibility - The power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. *Intangibility - The ability to pass through physical matter. *Force Fields - The ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. *Door Projection - The ability to use doors as portals to go anywhere and dimensions travel based on the Portal Creation. *Regeneration - Kayla has the glowing Birthmarks is able to regenerate by pouring her fiery ki into her wounds and restore tatted clothes. *Power Stance – A special powerful, plasmus blue electricity fighting stance. *Ability Learning - The ability to copy a power by learning how to use them. *Energy Contract - The ability to physically touch energy or non-corporeal energy forms. *Energy Redirection - The power to redirect energy. *Ghost Stringer - is the ability to shock an enemy with ecto-energy released in the form of electricity. Kaylah used generates a strong electric shock by releasing ecto-energy in the form of electric energy, capable of knocking out or severely weakening an opponent. Some users can use their own Ghost Stingers to nullify their opponents' electrical attacks and send them back at their opponents. *Ghostly Wail - is an extremely powerful ability used by Kaylah. The user releases a highly destructive stream of ecto-energy from his or her vocal cords and mouth. It is accompanied by a distinct ghostly moaning sound. *Pryokinesis - is the power to generate and control fire one of Ghost Abilities by Kaylah. *Cryokinesis - is the ability to control ice and cold energy one of the Ghost Abilities by Kaylah. *Shadow Clone Technique - To perform it, the user powers up and splits into split clones into thousands or hundreds: Shadow Clone and Multiple Shadow Clone Technique with Lion Combo Move. *Walking on Water Technique - To do this, the user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of the their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. *Kamehameha – Kaylah's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku has also invented variations of technique taught Kayla, such as Bending Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, and Twin Dragon Shot. *Continuous Kamehameha – Kaylah releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at her opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. *Spirit Bomb – One of Kaylah's signature attacks in which she conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb, Super Spirit Bomb and Universal Spirit Bomb. *Hidden Potential – Kaylah charges an energy sphere around her body and fires a large energy wave while flying towards the opponent. She used this attack to destroy a large boulder she was thrown at by Zesmond. This is one of her ultimate attacks in her kid form in the Raging Blast series. *360-Degree Vision - The power to see in all directions at once. *Microscopic Vision - The power to perceive items that are normally too small to be seen with the naked eye. *Telescopic Vision - The ability to see distant objects in magnified scale. *Twin Dragon Shot – Kaylah uses this attack against Super Buu. *Super Explosive Wave – Kaylah releases a gigantic wave of energy from her body, causing a huge amount of destruction. *Break Strike - A version that sends opponents flying upwards like Attraction and Repulsion. *Spirit Sword - is a blade-shaped energy wave technique used by Kaylah. *Energy Rings - Kayla's signature technique used to attack Perfect Cell and Super Buu. *Paralysis – A telekinetic maneuver used by Kayla to disable the movements of her opponents creating a blue aruas around them. Also with her fingers, touch her opponents to paralysis them and unable to move their bodies. *Life-Force Inhibition - power to inhibit the flow of one's life-force. Kaylah use is able to inhibit the flow of life-force of their target, disabling their abilities and often paralyzing them. *Paralysis Inducement - power to''' render organisms immobile.' *Drawing out Dormant Power - is a technique that releases some of a person's hidden power, the technique's potency depends on the user. *Wallcrawling - The power to '''fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling'. *Wallrunning - The ability to scale walls by walking/running. Also Walk or run along walls. *Enhanced Combat - The ability to possess superhuman levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excel in various forms of combat. Achieve extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training *First Strike - is a rush attack used by Kaylah. Kaylah says "How about..." and charges at the opponent shouting "...this!". Then, she delivers a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face inflicting a high amount of damage. *Storm Strike - Kaylah's signature rush attack. It is an area-of-effect attack performed with a hand-spring, car-wheeling, punches, back-flip and kick landed on the face that deals damage to enemies within range. *Spin Rush - Kayla's signature rush attack, first draws its strong elbows spin around in the chest, punches, jump, twirl and spin kick, then strikes its target multiple times at close range. *Tunnel Slash - Kayla's signature is a spiritual attack of Martial Artists, user first generates a sphere of ki in its hand and hurls the energy blast at the target. *Double Axe Handle - is a physical rush attack used by Kaylah. The user cups her hands together and reels back, then slams her fists on the opponents. The Double Axe Handle is typically used after knocking the opponent into the air to smash them into the ground, inflicting further damage. *Kidney Shot - Kayla's signature rush attack, strikes her opponent with punches, grabbing the opponent's fists, knee kicks in the stomach, dynamic kick and fist power strike that stuns the target. When performed behind an enemy, it can deal an additional 50% of damage to the opponent. *Double Strike - Kayla's signature rush attack, Within close range of her enemy, user strikes the opponent with swift multiple punches, swift kicks and sweep kick. *Leopard Shoot – Kayla kicks the opponent up in the air, then she punches and kicks them down, and finally Kayla double punches her opponent in the back when he is down. Used in Budokai series. *Bear Blowthrough – Kayla grabs her opponent, knee strikes and kicks them, and finally backflip kicks them up in the air. Used in Budokai series. *High Power Rush – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series. *High Speed Needle - Kayla's physical rush attack. The user first draws its swift kicks, turn back on her opponent, grabbing the opponent's leg without looking, toss them into the sky, elbow in the back and then jabs at her opponent multiple times. It has the effect of bleed damage, a concept of falling health over a period of time. When performed behind the target, it can deal 50% of its dealt damage. *Hi-Tension – One of Kayla's Blast 1 in Budokai series. *Super Unyielding Spirit – One of Kayla's Blast 1 in Budokai series. *Energy Charge - A ki charging technique used by Kayla as one of her Super Skills in Dragon Ball Z. *Full Power Charge - An advanced ki charging technique that charges ki faster than Energy Charge used by Kayla as one of her Super Skills in Dragon Ball Z. *Super Back Jump - An evasive backward somersault backflip technique used by Kayla as Evasive skill in Dragon Ball Z. *Super Front Jump - An evasive forward somersault technique used by Kayla as Evasive skill in Dragon Ball Z. *Slash Drop – A dash followed by a throw, used in Dragon Ball Z. *Trick Move – Kaylah quickly maneuvers around her opponent and attacks. Used in Dragon Ball Z. *Trick Shoot – Kaylah dives downward to land on her opponent. Used in Dragon Ball Z. *Triple Crush – A powerful kick combo used in Dragon Ball Z. *Head Scissors Rush - is rush attack as she says "No holding back this time!", Kaylah kicks the opponent, grabs the opponent's head with her legs, and throws them back. Next, she delivers an elbow hit to their back. Finally, Kaylah delivers a sweep kick, inflicting a high amount of damage. *Desperado Rush - a rush attack used by Kaylah. Kaylah rushes at the opponent and performs two kicks. Then she flips in the air and kicks the opponent hard in the face, inflicting a high amount of damage. *Kick-Slap - is a rush attack used by Kaylah. First, Kaylah points her finger forward and says "That's what I'm talking about!" as she jumps up and roundhouse kicks the opponent. Then, she both side and roundhouse kicks the opponent before front kicking them away, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Kaylah Rush' - is a rush attack used by Kaylah. She says "You'd better be ready!", Kaylah elbows and uppercuts the opponent before she knees the opponent in the chin, inflicting a great deal of damage. Also its was Videl Rush. *'Skilled Archer': Kaylah has shown to have excellent skills in archery. She is capable of taking down multiple opponents with the bow while climbing. *'Enhanced Agility': Kaylah's training throughout her entire life has honed her skills as being very fast and have amazing jumping and parkour skills which can arguably be seen as on par with, or even better than Jack's, Ashi, and her father. *'Skilled Melee Fighter': Kaylah and her late sisters have become more skilled at close-quarter combat than their trainers. *'Indomitable Willpower': Kaylah seems to possess a strong will to correct her mistakes and help her persevere through hardships. *'Peak Human Speed': Kaylah is shown to be swift. She is capable dodging arrows while climbing a cliff and grabbing one of the fired arrows out of thin air. She and her sisters are capable of dodging machine gun fire. *'Enhanced Strength:' The strength increases her physical strength, making her strong enough 900 thousand times stronger than her friends and enemies to penetrate metallic objects with a sword and shatter the ground with one kick. *'Superhuman Agility & Enhanced Reflexes': Starfire taught her to possesses highly advanced agility and reflexes tenfold. Her natural fighting skills are much greater when in conjunction with her superhuman reflexes, durability, and agility. She is able to remain awake and battle for several hours on end. *'Gifted intellect of technology and security' - Kaylah learned this technique from Terra by learning her intelligence to trick Slade. *'Eye beams': She can fire energy beams from her eyes. *'Time Portal Creation': Much like her father, Kaylah has the ability to create time portals using her vocal chords Transformations Great Age Unlock Potential Potential Unleashed Old Kai's Ability Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Voice actresses FUNimation dub: Stephanie Shen (kid/preteen); Ashley Johnson (teen/young adult most media); 'Jodie Benson' (young adult; Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT) Major Battles * Kaylah vs. Slade * Kaylah vs. Terra * Kaylah vs. Super Buu (Anime only) * Kaylah vs. Raditz * Kaylah vs. Nappa * Kaylah vs. Dodoria * Kaylah vs. Recoome * Kaylah vs. Jeice and Bulter * Kaylah vs. Captain Ginyu * Kaylah vs. Frieza (first form) * Kaylah vs. Frieza (second form) * Kaylah vs. Frieza (final form) * Kaylah vs. Greek and Mustard * Kaylah vs. Garlic Jr. * Kaylah vs. Android 13 * Kaylah vs. Android 14 * Kaylah vs. Android 15 * Kaylah vs. Android 19 * Kaylah vs. Dr. Grero * Kaylah vs. Broly * Kaylah vs. Cell (Imperfect form) * Kaylah vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect form) * Kaylah vs. Perfect Cell * Kaylah (Super Saiyan) vs. Perfect Cell * Kaylah (Old Kai's Ability) vs. Super Perfect Cell * Kaylah vs. Dabura (Anime only) * Kaylah (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Spopovich * Kaylah vs. Dabura * Kaylah vs. Babidi's soldiers * Kaylah vs. Majin Buu * Kaylah vs. Super Buu * Kaylah (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) * Kaylah vs. Bojack and gang * Kaylah vs. Super Buu Trivia Kaylah share similar personalities with her human descendant, Kayla: * They both are the youngest child of their legendary celebrity and famous family, (Kayla for the wealthy family. Whereas for Kaylah, the royal family). Gallery Dbz videl s mother design concepts by artycomicfangirl-d9fdoxg.jpg|Adult Kaylah Spencer before she passed away Videl-dragon-ball-females-31517463-329-600NV.png|Kaylah Spencer as 17-years-old high school sweet and tomboyish teenager Large.jpg|Kaylah played as pitcher for baseball in high school Tumblr mzqh2vWeVs1tqqrxvo1 1280.png|Kaylah was defeated by Super Buu Poorvidel.jpg|Kaylah preteen 10-years-old (turning 11-year-old) learning the truth about her past 16 - 1 (1).png|Kid Kaylah Spencer Tumblr lzi0biIHqp1ro1rkmo1 500.gif|Kaylah flying around happily Dbz202-12-1.jpg|Kaylah with long hair to flight In these moments cover by misskisa-d5wl4re-1.jpg|Kaylah was the first earth's defender to protect Earth and universe Screenshot 2017-05-09-21-08-10-1.png Screenshot 2017-05-09-21-08-00-1.png GohanTeachingVidelHowToFly-1.jpg Tumblr mj98ey0KVV1rrgduio1 500-1.png|Kaylah was having lunch with her old friends after Cell died Screenshot_2017-06-04-17-57-12-1.png|Kid Kaylah 9b39dc5c015020fc7f18eca5a1a9ab2f.jpg|Kaylah holding her infant daughter, Katherine at 24-years-old before her death 56de06e39f812c2c006958fe17c9ca7b.jpg BQ634765 942long.jpg Peter-cushing-stephanie-beacham-dracula-ad-197-1.jpg DRACULA HAMMER 447-1.jpg Dracula-AD-1972-1.jpg STEPHAN BEACHAM CHRIS LEE PCAS-1.jpg HAMMER GLAMOUR-1.jpg Peter cushing christopher lee dracula pcasuk 3721-1.jpg Tumblr lv3cp0P5Sd1qm954lo1 500-1.jpg 7b807babe72f282be707aaf421c84ad5-1.jpg 6ee861145bc837d084398af5b338da67-1.jpg Dracula AD-1.jpg Judy-lang-in-vampyrernas-blodiga-borg-1970-large-picture.jpg Maxresdefault (2)-1.jpg Yorga2-1.jpg Count Yorga 44-1.jpg 8x10 count yorga vampire set of 4-1.jpg Download-1.jpg 02-1.jpg 24d2ee610acdb8c648b4d7c63cb3c793-1.jpg 271014lc11-1.jpg 8x10 count yorga set of 15-1.jpg Vlcsnap-00292-2-1.jpg 8x10 count yorga vampire set of 4 (1)-2.jpg 8x10 count yorga set of 15-2.jpg 8x10 count yorga vampire set of 4 (1)-1.jpg Videl School Outfit.png Videl School.png Videl .png Category:Spencer Family Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universal Saga Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Characters who died early Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Super Saiyan Category:Superheroes Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Category:Princess Category:Deceased